El hijo del caos
by BryanD
Summary: Ash regresa a su casa después de su viaje por Sinnoh y de su beso con Serena con más dudas en su cabeza que nunca, llegando hasta a dudar de su destino como maestro pokémon. Al tiempo que un horrible crimen es cometido Ash se ve en vuelto en problemas con mujeres, destino y una épica aventura que lo marcará para siempre.
1. Chapter 1 Dudas

Capítulo 1. Dudas

Se sentía peor que las anteriores, la impotencia, la vergüenza; la verdad, cada una se sentía peor que la anterior, pero esta era un tanto especial, esta vez de verdad pensó que lo lograría, había logrado adelantarse y dar una pelea digna de un maestro, sin embargo, de nuevo, la sombra del fracaso lo consumió. "¿Acaso es imposible?" Esa pregunta lo había estado atormentado desde el momento en que llegó a su casa; ahora, acostado en su cama, mientras observaba el techo, cientos de otras preguntas le comenzaban a poblar la mente como un puñado de Beedrills atraídas al dulce polen de una enorme flor; "¿tengo que cambiar algo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Debería elegir solo mis mejores pokémon e intentarlo de nuevo en alguna región que ya haya intentado?" ―¡Ash! Ya está la comida, alguien vino a verte―. ¿Qué más daba? Ya tendría mucho tiempo para pensar, a diferencia de sus apresurados reinicios de aventura que había tenido en el pasado, esta vez había decidido quedarse mucho más tiempo en Pueblo Paleta, en casa de su madre; su viaje había iniciado hacía ya mucho tiempo y ahora, con 16 años, la verdad tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Bajando las escaleras podría haber jurado que quién lo visitaba no era otro que el Profesor Oak; siempre lo iba a visitar cuando regresaba de un viaje, además, por alguna razón pasaba mucho tiempo con su madre, nunca se le había ocurrido eso antes, pero bueno, es pueblo pequeño, supongo que es normal hacerse un poco de compañía, a pesar de que el profesor pasaba con muchos pokémon (varios de ellos aportados por él). Por algún motivo que no le importaba conocer ahora, no quería verlo para nada, podría mostrarle tiquetes de barco para cualquier bendita región nueva que no los tomaría, no importa que le agregue quién sabe cuántas funciones nuevas al pokédex definitivamente no iría.

Su mente seguía concentrada en decirle no al profesor cuando una voz bastante familiar, proveniente del comedor, le sacó por completo de sus pensamientos; ―espero que le agrade señora Ketchum―. Definitivamente ese no era Oak. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, dio un pequeño giro hacia el comedor de la casa y, ahí estaba, con un bastante femenino traje de cocina…

 **Cambio de escena**

―¡Diablos! ―No había dejado de repetir esa palabra todo el camino, con su cabeza para bajo, casi sin fijarse por dónde iba su bicicleta, la hermosa chica de cabello castaño no dejaba de pedalear. Sus manos sudaban, lo sentía aún por debajo de sus guantes, su corazón no se había cansado de latir a ese ritmo desde que salió del barco en Kanto y su boca en verdad no podía decir otra palabra―. ¡Diablos! ―Seguía repitiendo. Lo había pensado lo suficiente, además había visto su rostro ese día, su rostro se lo había dicho todo, no era como antes, no era como cuando estuvieron juntos, no fue como en Sinnoh, no fue como en ningún momento. Si aquella derrota contra Alain había generado en Ash aquella cara, algo tenía que estar pasando, algo serio, no podía permitirse que saliera a otra aventura antes de que ella llegara, por eso sus piernas pedaleaban con tanta fuerza, por eso su corazón empujaba enérgico sangre a sus músculos, había crecido mucho desde que se separaron, debía decírselo, hacérselo saber… tenía que saber que estaba ahí, tan fiel como antes, pero mil veces más confiable, tenía que de decírselo―. ¡Diablos!

 _Algún lugar en la costa francesa perteneciente a Montpellier. 12:00 media noche_

El típico olor a sal que inundaba el pequeño pueblo pesquero se había transformado súbitamente, ahora, un olor más metálico, más pesado se había apoderado del ambiente, un olor característico, un olor que los viejos pescadores del lugar conocían muy bien, sangre. La preocupación se hizo evidente entre todos aquellos que reconocieron el terrible olor, a menos que estuvieran destripando una enorme ballena, no había forma de que el olor fuera tan fuerte y llegase a todos los rincones del pueblo. Poco a poco los hombres fueron saliendo de sus humildes casas al tiempo que sus familias los acompañaban. El aire era caliente, aún de noche, típico de la región en esta época del año, lo que no era típico era esa extraña y densa neblina que no dejaba ver el mar a la distancia, sus olas se escuchaban romper fuerte contra la costa, sin embargo, el agua… no se veía el agua. Pronto se dieron cuenta que la neblina no solo era densa, sino que también era rojiza, de un color casi vino, como si fuera, en lugar de neblina, algo mucho más macabro, tan macabro que solo una persona se le ocurrió lo que era. Una mujer rompió lo tenso del ambiente con un grito desgarrador, despertando a todos los pobladores de la especie de transe en la que habían entrado al no saber lo que sucedía; frente a ella, se encontraba una pila de casi diez cadáveres con terribles heridas y chamuscados, aún emanando humo de su cuerpo, aquello no era neblina, era… vapor de sangre.

 **Cambio de escena**

―Disculpa, Serena, ¿Cierto? ―La jovencita de cabello rubio no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, ya había sido raptada antes y sinceramente no le gustaba para nada, menos en una región que no conocía, Hoen, al parecer, era más peligroso de lo que decían―. No te asustes por favor, esto no es un secuestro, sé que la forma de introducirte a esta vieja camioneta no fue educada, pero teníamos que protegerte.

―¿Protegerme? ―Un tanto furiosa―. ¿Protegerme de qué? Si se puede saber, además "educada" dice, una vieja camioneta se detiene a mi lado cuando camino tranquilamente por ciudad Petalburgo, abre sus puertas y una mujer extraña, con gafas oscuras, me jala violentamente y me tira dentro al tiempo que salen huyendo a gran velocidad, dígame ¿Cómo puede no ser esto un secuestro?

―Lamento mucho la forma, señorita, pero ya le dije, era para protegerla, estaba en gran peligro. Por favor, antes de proseguir, necesito que me confirme si usted es Serena, ¿conoce a Ash Ketchum?

Esas últimas palabras cambiaron por completo la cara de la joven de la región de Kalos, ¿qué diablos tenía que ver esta mujer con Ash? Intentó calmarse y por un momento, razonar la situación. Ahorita se encuentra en una camioneta con todas las ventanas oscuras, la única luz provenía del parabrisas, no había asientos a excepción del de el piloto y el copiloto, era una de esas típicas camionetas de secuestro con un amplio espacio en la parte de atrás. Al frente, tenía a mujer elegante, vestida de saco y enagua negra con blusa blanca y anteojos oscuros dignos de una película de súper espías que le decía que no era un secuestro, a pesar de que todo indicaba que sí, y que además lo había mencionado a Él.

―Necesito saber si tú eres Serena, la novia de Ash―, repitió más enérgica la extraña mujer. Serena se enrojeció de inmediato, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía desesperado "novia de Ash" esas palabras sí que la habían sacado de su mundo, por completo, la habían llevado a otra dimensión.

―No… no soy su novia―. Concluyó titubeando y viendo hacia el suelo.

―Bueno, en el aeropuerto hubiese jurado otra cosa, da igual Serena, presiento que lo verás más pronto de lo que piensas.


	2. Chapter 2 El reencuentro

Capítulo 2. El reencuentro

―¡Brock! ―La emoción del joven de cabello azabache se transformó en una agitada carrera que concluyó hasta estar al frente de su viejo amigo.

―Ash, que gusto verte ―dejando un jugoso pavo asado en la mesa dónde Delia ya estaba sentada deseosa de comenzar la comida―, he de decirte que ahora debes llamarme Doctor Brock ―levantando el mentón en clara pose de orgullo―. Ha sido muy difícil, pero lo he lo conseguido, y por supuesto, tuve que venir a decírselo a mi mejor amigo. ―El recién graduado doctor Pokémon recibió el inesperado abrazo de un pequeño entrenador de 16 años, como nunca antes lo había sentido, tan de improvisto, pero tan sincero también; no supo a qué se debía y la verdad Ash tampoco lo sabía. Este comenzaba a ser un día muy raro para el entrenador de pueblo Paleta, un día lleno de sentimientos encontrados, dudas y sobre todo, nostalgia, ese extraño sentimiento que nos hace recordar momentos específicos, momentos en los que fuiste feliz, ese deseo de volver a tener 10 años y correr por tu primer pokémon, de volver a ver aquél misterioso pájaro volando hacia el arcoíris… ese sentimiento que te susurra que todo va a cambiar.

El almuerzo prosiguió con normalidad, casi como si fueran una familia, o quizá ya lo eran. Bromearon por un tiempo de lo bien que le quedaba usar delantal a Brock, en algún momento este cayó en su lúgubre depresión cuando la mamá de Ash mencionó algo sobre chicas, pero se volvió a animar pronto cuando alabaron su cuchara. El nuevo médico pokémon contó lo duro de su profesión, pero lo realizado que se sentía practicándola, aunque hasta el momento no había tenido ningún paciente profesionalmente, pero si trabajó con muchos pokémon en su práctica y eso lo había terminado de convencer de que aquella decisión había sido la mejor.

Justo después de escuchar lo feliz que era Brock siendo médico, la sonrisa de Ash desapareció de su rostro, y su mente comenzó a concentrarse en las dudas, las que lo habían aquejado hace ya algunos días ―"Brock no siempre quiso ser médico, pasó por líder de gimnasio, cocinero, investigador, ama de casa, criador, acosador, entre otras, hasta encontrar lo que de verdad lo apasiona, para lo que nació, igual que con Gary… ¿y si debo darle oportunidad a otro sueño, concentrarme en otro objetivo… intentar algo más?" ―Ash se sumió en sus pensamientos al punto de no darse cuenta que el almuerzo ya había concluido y su madre comenzaba a recoger los platos. Él no notó que su cara había cambiado y que el tiempo había pasado, pero su amigo si, tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo y podía notar algo muy distinto en él. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento pasaría, quiso decir algo, invitarle a charlar, y lo iba a hacer, pero un instante antes de que pudiera hablar, el golpeteó de la puerta despertó al joven entrenador de cabello negro. ―¡Ash, doña Delia!

*Cambio de escena*

Su corazón palpitaba, vaya que palpitaba, aún más que antes, parecía que se le iba a escapar del pecho, ― "¿qué diablos me pasa?" ―No podía controlase, era una verdadera misión imposible. Había estado segura de estar lista, era ahora o nunca, se había preparado tanto, había crecido como entrenadora y como coordinadora, pero sobre todo como mujer y, sin embargo, nada había sido suficiente, nada la habría podido preparar para ese momento. La puerta frente su cara se abrió lentamente, cada micro segundo parecía un minuto, cada segundo una hora, no había esperado verlo de primero, que él mismo le abriera la puerta, pero ahí estaba, frente a ella, con la típica cara de bobo que le recordaba; jean azul, camiseta negra de manga corta y sin gorra.

―¿Ma… ―El atolondrado muchacho no pudo terminar la pregunta, sus labios se fundieron con los de la chica en su pórtico, no supo qué estaba pasando, de nuevo, era la tercera vez que sentía algo así. Al principio se quedó estático, igual que las dos veces anteriores, pero este beso fue distinto, la joven de cabello castaño no se quitó como en sus anteriores encuentros de este tipo, el beso siguió y Ash sintió que debía hacer algo, no sabía qué, pero algo; sus labios correspondieron a los de su antigua compañera y sus brazos la rodearon tímidamente; por un momento que pareció una eternidad, Ash Ketchum había correspondido por primera vez un beso; sin saber cómo y estando casi seguro de que no había sido él, pero lo había hecho.

El fuerte sonido de un plato reventándose contra el suelo hiso que ambos jóvenes se separaran de golpe. Nunca habían estado tan sonrojados, tan… tan "así". El incómodo silencio y lo extraño de estar frente a frente duró solo un instante, Ash estaba seguro que voltearía la cabeza y vería a su madre incrédula, viéndolos con cara de terror desde la cocina y, con los trozos que alguna vez fueron un plato, a sus pies, no podía culparla, de estar en su posición habría hecho lo mismo. Al voltear la vista para confirmar su teoría se encontró con algo inesperado, si había alguien con trozos de plato a sus pies, pero no una cara de terror, sino con una como de quién se intoxica bebiendo veneno de sapo, una mezcla de sorpresa, depresión y muerte se habían hecho campo al mismo tiempo en el rostro de Brock, mientras que Delia, su madre, lavaba platos sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

―Lo siento Ash… ¿pu… puedo pasar? ―La joven no se dignaba a levantar la cabeza, tenía la vista clavada en sus tenis blancas mientras sentía que el rostro, incluidas las orejas, le ardían.

―Sí, claro May, pasa. ―Ash tampoco pudo verla a los ojos. Ambos caminaron hacia la sala, pasando por enfrente de la petrificada imagen de terror de Brock que aún no lograba mover un músculo y tomaron asiento en la sala, se sentaron de forma en que uno quedó frente al otro, pero aún sin mirarse. Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle y él no estaba seguro, ni si quiera, de ser él mismo.

―May, hace algún tiempo que no te veía, ¿tienes hambre? Brock acaba de preparar una deliciosa comida y guardé un poco por si llegaba a pasar el profesor Oak o por si Ash quería un poco más tarde ―dijo la alegre mujer sin dejar de lavar los platos.

―Ah, no gracias señora Ketchum ―contestó, al tiempo que logró levantar la cabeza para ver a su amable anfitriona mientras que el rojo de su cara bajó a un ligero rubor en las mejillas―, la verdad es que me he enterado que su hijo había vuelto de Sinnoh y quería hablar con él. ¿Podemos hablar… en privado, Ash? ―Concluyó viendo a su excesivamente colorado amigo.

―Eh… sí, claro ―al contrario de May, el muchacho no había podido despegar la vista del suelo aún, y el que ahora May quisiera hablar con él "en privado" solo lo había puesto más nervioso. No era un buen momento, de verdad que no lo era, no es que no quisiera hablar con May, es que no sabía si podría hablar con ella. Si antes pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza, ahora sentía que el cerebro le iba a explotar, ¿qué había sido aquél beso, por qué de repente May estaba en su puerta sudando y un instante después él la estaba abrazando mientras se besaban, de qué quería hablar? Nada tenía sentido, él no era así, May no era así; además estaba muy estresado pensando en su futuro como entrenador, no quería tener que pensar en su futuro como "besador" de chicas, entonces… una idea cruzó por su mente y lo terminó de aterrar, ― "¿será que May quiere que seamos novios?" ―Él no tenía idea de qué era ser novio, de qué tenía que hacer, qué pasaría con su futuro si lo era, ¿ella querría irse con él a su nueva aventura, fuera cuando fuera, sea dónde a fuese? Diablos que estaba metido en un lío, y ahora tenían que hablar en privado. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue invitarla a subir a su habitación, aunque ahí estaba Pikachu, que se había quedado durmiendo cuando el bajó a comer, ― "no creo que le importe". ―Ven, subamos a mi cuarto, seguro que ahí hablaremos bien. ―El chico se levantó aún sin mirar a la que por mucho tiempo fue su compañera de aventuras y comenzó a subir las gradas seguido por esta.

―¿A… a su habitación? ―La impresión de Brock iba de mal en peor, ahora, en una esquina que parecía más oscura y lúgubre que el resto de la casa, trataba de entender, agachado contra la pared, lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos―. Ahora resulta que hasta Ash tiene mejor suerte con las mujeres…

*Cambio de escena*

La cueva se llenó de repente con una brillante e intensa luz morada. Había estado reposando ahí mucho tiempo; a veces salía a ver el mundo, a recordar todo lo que había aprendido de aquél humano y de la vida. En alguna ocasión había inclusive ayudado a una que otra persona que se encontraba en serios aprietos, sin embargo, a pesar de lo bonito que podía encontrar el mundo afuera de su cueva, necesitaba meditar, y aquél sitio era el lugar perfecto. Necesitaba terminar de borrar el odio que aún tenía, toda la furia y el enojo que todavía podía sentir dentro de sí.

Pero esta vez no había sido cólera lo que le despertó, algo terrible había pasado, la sensación le erizó la piel por completo, la sensación de un acto atroz que se borró por completo al sentir tal fuerza, en algún lugar, un tanto lejano, algo se había despertado, algo terrible; la presión que ejerció por un instante la imponente fuerza de aquella criatura le dio la sensación de ahogarse, duró solo un segundo, pero bastó para que llegase a pensar que moriría aplastado por tanta presión. ―Y eso que ha estado a miles kilómetros de distancia, si hubiese sido más cerca, de seguro habría perdido la conciencia.

Desde su cueva había podido divisar pequeños brotes de energía, sintió cuando aquél que puede viajar en el tiempo había estado en peligro, cuando el que llegó del espació liberó parte de su poder, cuando los que dominan la tierra y el agua, o el tiempo y el espacio, habían sido despertados, ninguno semejante a lo que acaba de sentir, ninguno más poderoso que él mismo, pero este… este lo había aterrado con solo su presencia en alguna parte del globo. Durante ese segundo que estuvo activo, su fuerza no solo lo había ahogado, sino que lo pudo escuchar, lo pudo sentir, ese odio, esa furia, él era un cachorrito de Teddiursa comparado con aquél desprecio y deseo de muerte. Debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué?


	3. Chapter 3 Preparaciones

Capítulo 3. Preparaciones

Los habitantes de la ciudad estaban asombrados, las aguas del mar de Hoen se habían teñido de un leve color rojizo que comenzaba a empapar la arena de sus playas. El día había estado exageradamente caliente, mucho más de lo que están acostumbrados a tolerar y ahora, ese extraño fenómeno los comenzaba a preocupar bastante. Acudieron al consejo del sabio del pueblo y llegaron juntos a la conclusión de que, quizá Kyogre estaba molesto por alguna razón. En su cueva sagrada los regalos y honores no faltaban, siempre, una vez al año, como su tradición lo dictaba, pero tal vez, estaba necesitando algo más. Así, decidieron que el sabio anciano fuera ese mismo día la cueva sagrada dónde reside el orbe rojo y presentase un regalo extra al Dios de los mares.

La cueva era tan húmeda como siempre, la sensación de asfixia, sin embargo, era un poco más fuerte, el aire caliente abundaba por todo el lugar, quizá debido a las altas temperaturas del día de hoy. El sabio, a paso lento pero seguro, llegó hasta el recinto más sagrado con una bandeja llena de frutas y presentes hechos por los aldeanos, sin embargo, al ver el altar dónde descansa la piedra roja, todos los regalos se desplomaron al suelo junto con la hermosa bandeja. Jamás le cruzó por la mente que algún día llegase a ver algo tan desastroso, el terror le invadió de inmediato y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo como nunca antes en sus cien años de vida. En el altar, la piedra roja estaba rota, partida por la mitad y en el centro de ambas mitades se encontraba una pequeña perla del mismo rojo.

Al salir de la cueva, con el alma aún en un hilo y con la pequeña perlita roja que había encontrado en el altar guardada en su bolsillo, su pánico se avivó aún más. Hombres vestidos de negro iban y venían con extraños aparatos por todo el lugar. ―¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

 ** _Arrecípolis, 2:30pm_**

―Señorita Magda, disculpe, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que iríamos a ver a Ash. ―La joven de cabello rubio se veía casi al borde un golpe de calor, a pesar de que su enagua blanca era fresca y de que sus anteojos oscuros y sombrero le protegían un poco del sol, no parecía que pudiese aguantar mucho más.

―Tranquila niña, ya sé que quieres ver a tu novio y créeme, yo también, pero se ha presentado algo de emergencia y como estábamos en Hoen decidí pasar a dirigir la investigación, ya tengo a mi equipo trabajando, en diez minutos partimos a Pueblo Paleta.

 ** _Alguna parte en la profundidad del lecho marino cercano a Arrecípolis_**

Sus fuerzas terminaban de escaparse con cada segundo que pasaba, había sido humillado, terriblemente humillado. Masacrado en su propio elemento, él, que le había dado a la tierra cada gota del agua que gozaban, ni si quiera en su estado primigenio pudo hacer nada, la batalla había sido corta, nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Ahora, con su cuerpo desgarrado y quemaduras terribles que no aliviaban ni aún por estar en el agua, su instinto más innato apareció, sabía que él era parte del equilibrio del mundo y que sin su presencia la tierra se consumiría en un calor inmenso mientras que el agua del mundo se evaporaría, si el mundo allá afuera lograba salvarse del terrible caos de aquella bestia, él no podía permitir que perecieran porque no fue capaz de mantener el agua del mundo; pero para eso ya había planeado una solución, no pensó que fuera a dejarle tan rápido, pero así lo había querido el destino.

Con los últimos gramos de fuerza que le quedaban, había protegido bajo su aleta al heredero del mar, el nuevo Rey, su bebé, un nuevo y pequeño Kyogre que tendrá que crecer en un tiempo terrible y sin su padre, pero que sería la salvación para el equilibrio de los elementos. Vio a su pequeño dormir tranquilo después del pánico que había vivido y, con el último espiro del alma, lanzó un grito que llegó hasta el cielo y resonó en cada lugar de Hoen. El mensaje había sido enviado, solo le restaba esperar que su viejo amigo pudiera encargarse. Ese fue el momento en el que la leyenda de las aguas dio su último aliento.

*Cambio de escena

El hambre de poder siempre lo había dominado, desde hace ya muchos años su mente estaba corrompida por ese deseo. Dominar, dominar al mundo, tal como los mejores villanos de la historia; su objetivo no podía ser otro. No era la primera vez que se sentía tan cerca de lograrlo, aquella vez había tenido en sus manos el poder necesario, pero se le escapó; en esta ocasión no dejaría que eso pasara. Su ejército había crecido considerablemente en fuerza y número, aquél trío de idiotas habían sido de mucha ayuda después de todo… aquél trío de idiotas, recordó que seguían afuera esperando su próxima asignación, era mejor pasarlos de una vez; tocó el botón azul en su escritorio y las puertas se abrieron. ―Pasen. ―Dijo con la típica y tenebrosa voz que le caracterizaba―, parece que ya les tengo su próximo trabajo.

―Jefecito ―la voz del gato parlante era tan aduladora como siempre, casi como un novio perdidamente enamorado le hablaría a su pareja, o incluso peor.

El Equipo Rocket, el mítico Euipo Rocket que había aterrorizado Kanto hace tantos años y que ahora se había reducido a un triste trío de perdedores y, sin embargo, ese trío de perdedores le había dado a su jefe un poder inimaginable. Los tres ingresaron al oscuro recinto que su jefe solía usar de oficina, a lo lejos, la silueta plácida de un persian hizo que por un instante Meowth deseara lanzarse contra él y sacarle los ojos, pero no era el momento, justo ahora estaba frente al jefazo, el grande, el máximo exponente de maldad del mundo.

―Increíblemente ustedes dos me han sido de gran ayuda estos últimos años ―hizo una pausa para aclarar la garganta al tiempo que los ojos de sus tres sirvientes brillaban con un entusiasmo nunca antes visto―, es por eso, que les voy a encargar la misión más importante que el Equipo Rocket ha tenido en todos sus años desde su fundación ―prosiguió Giovanni aun sabiendo que aquello era una completa mentira, solo quería perderlos un rato para que nada pudiese salir mal―. Necesito que me traigan a ese pikachu que tanto han perseguido, lo antes que se pueda, no importa cómo y tampoco quiero volver a verlos hasta que eso pase. Es el último eslabón para que el Equipo Rocket conquiste al mundo; ―dejó una pequeña pausa― sin embargo, no los enviaré solos; nos encontramos unos viejos amigos suyos merodeando en Hoen con unos cuantos pokemon tipo veneno, creo que les dará gusto volverse a ver ―dijo lanzándole una pokebola a Jessie y otra James―, ahora lárguense y hagan quedar en alto el nombre del Equipo Rocket.

―Lo que mande jefecito ―dijeron los tres al unísono mientras abandonaban la oscura habitación.

*Cambio de escena

―Bien Ash, primero, lamento mucho mi actitud de ahora, sé que debes estar aterrado, o no sé, pero en serio necesito hablar contigo, es muy, pero muy urgente.

La chica de cabello castaño intentaba mirar a los ojos a su amigo de pelo azabache, intentaba, ya que este no había levantado la cabeza en ningún momento y ahora, se dedicaba a escuchar a su compañera que se encontraba sentada en la cama al lado de él. Pikachu se había acercado hace algunos minutos, aún entre dormido y muy dormido, ni si quiera había reconocido a May y solamente se echó en los regazos de Ash para seguir durmiendo.

―Te escucho…


End file.
